The Month Before Christmas
by spydalek
Summary: When Brittany wants something, her girlfriends have a hard time saying no. When she asks to put the Christmas decorations up on November 1st, does she get what she want? (Spoiler Alert: It's Brittany, her puppy dog eyes are lethal)


The Ni… Month Before Christmas

Brittany grinned as she stood in the main room of the apartment she shared with her girlfriends and their five year old daughter. "Alexa, play Christmas Music!" she said, bouncing on the spot like a five year old, rather than the twenty one year old she was.

"_OK, here is a station you might like,_" came the electronic voice of Alexa. "_Christmas music, streaming on Amazon Music._"

The opening chords of '_Santa Baby_' by Michael Bublé started playing but were soon stopped by Santana going "Alexa, stop," as she walked out of the kitchen, with two chocolate bars. "It's the first of November, babe, it's still too early for Christmas music. We're still sorting through the candy Baby B got last night."

Brittany started pouting as she turned to look at her girlfriend. "But Sanny, I wanna put up the decorations!"

"We've still got Thanksgiving to get through, B," said Santana, giving Brittany a small smile, as well as one of the chocolate bars. "I know you love Christmas but we are not putting up the decorations in November." She took a deep breath as she saw the puppy dog eyes Brittany had bust out. "No B… That… That won't work." She tried to look away but found she couldn't, and she sighed. "Fine, we'll talk to Q and Rach when they get back."

Brittany grinned before saying "Alexa, resume!" The music began again as Brittany began dancing in the middle of the room.

Santana just chuckled at the playfulness of her girlfriend before swapping the chocolate bar for her phone and shooting off a message to both Quinn and Rachel warning them that Brittany would probably ambush them when they get home.

Twenty minutes later, Quinn was standing outside her apartment half-listening to her daughter chatter away about her school day. She was mostly wondering why her girlfriend had messaged her about Brittany ambushing her when she got home. And why she could hear Christmas music through their front door. She put the key into the lock and opened the door, to be greeted by Pentatonix's rendition of '_Rocking Around the Christmas Tree_'. And Brittany dancing along to it, in a Christmas sweater. Beth immediately stopped talking as she saw it, and ran up to Brittany to join in, shedding her coat and bag as she went.

"I already told her it's only November, Q, don't worry," said Santana, from where she was sat on the couch, watching Brittany dance with her phone in hand. The Latina stood up, placing the phone on the coffee table, before walking over to where Quinn was picking up Beth's stuff and hanging them up. "By the way, Mami is wondering if we're still going back to Lima for Thanksgiving."

"I don't think the plan has changed," said Quinn, with a smile. "Rachel's got the time off and Mr. Schue is hosting that party. Plus Francine's going to be in town and it's been forever since I saw her." Before looking over at Brittany and Beth while still addressing Santana. "What's with the Christmas music? And does it have anything to do with that message earlier?"

"B wants to put the Christmas decs up early," said Santana, with a small smile. "I told her she had to wait for both you and Rachel to come back so we can talk about it."

"Well, Rachel doesn't finish rehearsals till like eight, so we can talk about it when Beth goes to bed," said Quinn, nodding as she placed a kiss on Santana's cheek. "She bust out her puppy dog eyes didn't she?"

"Yep," said Santana, sighing. "And you know I've never been able to say no to B."

"Neither of us have," said Quinn, with a small smile. "We should probably get them out of storage…"

Santana chuckled before saying "Are you hungry? B and I went to the bakery earlier, picked up some cheap vegan cakes. Dani gave us a discount as well."

"You do realize she likes you, right?" said Quinn, grinning as she gently pushed her girlfriend. "That's why you get that discount." At Santana's confused expression, Quinn shook her head. "I'm good for food though, gonna go slip into something more comfortable. Can you make sure Beth does her homework? She's got to work on her numbers, she's getting better but her teacher's slightly worried about it."

"Yes ma'am," said Santana, with a mock salute as she watched Quinn walk towards their shared bedroom.

Later that night, Rachel walked into the apartment after an exhausting day of rehearsals for the Broadway edition of Frozen, to find her girlfriends cuddling on the couch with Beth, watching the credits of what appeared to be a Christmas movie. Well, Beth was watching it, the other three seemed to be asleep. Rachel smiled as she took her phone out of her bag, which she quietly hung up next to the door before walking over to the couch. When she noticed Beth was about to say something, she put her finger on her lips with a "Shh," followed by saying "I'm going to take a picture," as she held up her phone. "Smile, Beth."

Beth gave a giant smile as Rachel took the picture, before jumping up and saying "Mama R!" as she ran over and hugged her mama.

"Hey baby girl," said Rachel, hugging back. "Did you have a good day at school?"

Beth nodded before saying "Mama B and I danced to Christmas music!"

Rachel smiled as she noticed Beth start to yawn. "Why don't you go get ready for bed and I'll wake up your mamas, yeah?" She watched as Beth nodded and head towards her room, before Rachel turned to the couch. To see Quinn sitting up, a smile on her face. Rachel just smiled back before saying "How long have you been awake?" as she lent down to plant a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"I never fell asleep, I was just resting my eyes," was Quinn's response, with a smile as she stood up. "By the way, we're having a house meeting once Beth goes to sleep."

Rachel furrowed her brows before saying "Everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Rach," said Quinn, with a smile. "It's just Brittany wants to ask us something."

Rachel nodded, letting out a sigh of relief, before gently rousing Brittany while Quinn roused Santana.

Once Beth had been put to bed, half an hour later, Quinn walked out of her daughter's bedroom to find Rachel and Santana sat on the couch, while Brittany was fidgeting on the floor, playing with the pom-pom on top of Santa's hat on her sweater. "Alright, Beth is asleep, house meeting time," said Quinn, smiling as she took a seat between Santana and Rachel.

Rachel handed Quinn a cup of hot chocolate before saying "Is this about why I came in to see the credits of that Christmas movie?"

"Can we put up the Christmas decorations please," said Brittany, giving the three her puppy dog eyes. "Please."

The three shared a look, along with a deep breath, before Rachel said "Well, Brit, it's…" She uncharacteristically stammered for a moment, trying not to look Brittany in the eye. "It's only November, we still have Thanksgiving to get through and then we can think about decorating for the holiday season."

Brittany pouted before saying "But Rachy… Christmas…"

"I know, Britt," said Rachel, with a small smile. Before looking at Quinn and Santana and mouthing 'A little help?'.

"Rach is right, B," said Quinn, looking at Brittany after giving Rachel a small smile. "We still have Thanksgiving to get through…" She took a deep breath as Brittany turned the pouting on her. "B, no, it's too…" She sighed as Brittany bust out the puppy dog eyes.

"Please," said Brittany, fluttering her eyebrows. "Please."

The three shared a look, seemingly communicating without words, before Rachel sighed and said "Fine, we can do it tomorrow. I have the morning off, but I have to be at the theater by two."

Brittany grinned as she jumped up and ran over to her girlfriends, pulling them into a hug. "Thank you!" she said, continuing to grin. "This is gonna be so fun!" She ran into their shared bedroom leaving her amused three girlfriends on the couch.

"Seeing her this happy is worth being the talk of the building, right?" asked Santana, looking at her girlfriends. "Because we are definitely gonna get talked about."

"Of course," said Quinn, nodding. "Beth'll love it too, she loved helping decorate last year." She smiled, before turning to Rachel. "I thought you had rehearsal all day tomorrow?"

"There are rehearsals all day, but I'm only needed in the afternoon," said Rachel, with a smile. "And besides, I wouldn't miss decorating the house for the holidays with my favorite people." She grabbed her phone from the side. "I'll give the director a call, though. Maybe I can get him to give me the day off." She stood up. "I'm also going to go shower and change into something more comfortable." She smiled as she walked towards their shared bedroom. Leaving Quinn and Santana to watch.

The next morning, Brittany was the first up before even Beth, dancing to Christmas music on quiet in the main room. Rachel was next to join her, settling into the kitchen ready to make breakfast. It wasn't long before Beth joined them, followed by Quinn. Santana was the last one to rise, and it was only the smell of the bacon Quinn was cooking that raised her.

It was over breakfast where the four informed Beth what their plans for the day were. And Rachel informed the others that she had told her director that a family emergency had crept up on them so she couldn't make it to rehearsals. And once it was finished, Quinn and Santana grabbed the Christmas decorations from the cupboard in the shared bedroom.

Eight hours later, Beth was fast asleep on the couch (Which now sported candy-cane striped cushions and a blanket with a snowy town on it, which was currently covering Beth) and the four adults were standing back admiring their handiwork. There was a quiet background noise of Christmas songs playing.

"Man, I can't believe we did it so quickly," said Santana, looking around. "And it looks so amazing. I think we've definitely outdone last year."

"It's so cool!" said Brittany, grinning as she began jumping up and down, the pom-pom on her sweater doing the same. "You guys are the best!" She pulled her girlfriends into a big hug.

"Thanks Britt," said Rachel, once Brittany let go of them. "Now I'm going to…" She trailed off as her phone went off. She grabbed it from the side and her eyes went wide. "Oh wow… I completely forgot Kurt and Blaine are coming tomorrow for brunch. This is Kurt checking we're still on for it."

Santana and Quinn shared a look before Santana said "Tell them we're busy. Or that we'll meet them at the restaurant we like. Our treat."

"San, no, we don't have the money for that restaurant right now," said Quinn, shaking her head as she put her hand on Santana's shoulder. She turned to look at Rachel and smiled. "Yeah, tell him it's definitely still on. Don't tell him about the decorations though, I want it to be a surprise."

Rachel nodded, before sending off a message to Kurt, with a smile. "Right, I'm gonna check the cupboard and see if we have enough ingredients to make some cookies."

Brittany perked up as soon as Rachel mentioned that, and followed her into the kitchen.

"I should probably wake Beth," said Quinn, with a small smile. "Otherwise she won't sleep tonight." She frowned. "Though she doesn't normally fall asleep during the day… I hope she's not coming down with something." She took a deep breath. "A poorly Beth is not fun."

"Well, there's four of us to keep an eye on Beth when she's ill, so it'll be fine," said Santana, kissing Quinn on the cheek. "I'm going to go check my e-mails, I was expecting some stuff from Rachel's agent. There's been talk of an interview with some Broadway magazine." She then made her way into their shared bedroom. Leaving Quinn alone in the room, to wake up their daughter.

Rachel smiled as she opened the door to the apartment, the next day, to Kurt and Blaine. "Come in!" she said, grinning. "Don't mind the mess, we've been decorating."

Kurt's eyes went wide as he stepped into the apartment after giving Rachel kisses on the cheeks, noticing the decorations. "Brittany?" he asked, looking at Rachel, with a small smile.

"Yeah," said Rachel, nodding. "She convinced us on Friday night and we did it yesterday. Beth really enjoyed it."

"Well, I think it looks amazing," said Blaine, as he followed Kurt in. "Even if it is November." He kissed Rachel on the cheeks as well before looked around. "Is it just you here?"

"San's in our room, doing phone calls, and Lucy took Britt and Beth to the bakery," said Rachel, smiling as she took their coats and scarves. "Beth wanted some cakes with brunch."

"I don't blame her," said Kurt, smiling as he took a seat on the couch. "Cakes are great."

"And the ones from that bakery are amazing," said Blaine, chuckling. Before looking around the room again. "The five of you have really outdone yourself this year, Rach."

"Thanks Blaine," said Rachel, with a smile. "I'm still not completely used to waking up to Christmas decorations but I'm sure I'll get used to it." She chuckled. "Do you want a drink? Coffee? Tea? Juice? Hot Chocolate?"

Kurt went to answer when they heard keys in the lock and the front door opened with Beth bounding in. "Uncle Kurt! Uncle Blaine!" she exclaimed, running over to them as Quinn and Brittany walked into the apartment. "We got cakes!"

"So I hear," said Kurt, grinning as Beth jumped onto the couch between Kurt and Blaine.

"We'll both take coffee, Rach," said Blaine, with a smile, before turning to look at Beth. "So, how's our favorite niece? Did you do anything good at school this week?"

Rachel smiled as she walked into the kitchen, with Quinn joining her, while Beth chattered away to Kurt and Blaine, with Brittany taking a seat on the floor.


End file.
